


Haikyuu!-Kurasuno With A K!

by Kms22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Complicated Relationships, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Oc love interest not yet known, Past Tense, Secret Crush, Team as Family, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: Kurasuno High School's Boys' Volleyball Team is on the fritz due to emotions running high, secret crushes, and with tension cutting the team apart, things seem to be going off the deep end. However, when an old childhood friend of Keishin Ukai turns up out of the blue and reunites with him, things take a turn for the better. Enter Kaye Senbi, who becomes the Team Therapist! Read all about the young lady who yearns to figure out who she truly is, as well as being the only one who has the most unique personality out of all the Kurasuno Team!..................Oh yeah, and also being the only one who likes therapy! Who would have thought?!





	1. An Old Friend Returns- Part 1

Keishin Ukai was working at his supermarket in the mid-shift, and it was extremely boring. 'Ugh. No one has been here for hours... Maybe I should just close up shop and call it a day...Plus I need to figure out what's up with the team....' he thought to himself, letting out a sigh.

Then, the welcome bell rung out, indicating a customer had just walked in. 'Finally!'  
"Welcome, may I... help... you..." He trailed off as he registered who he was seeing. 

Blinking once.  
Twice.  
Three times and he still couldn't believe it.

Before he could say anything, his customer spoke up. "No. Freaking. Way! Omg, Keishin?! Is that really you!?" A young woman who has medium-short dark brown-blackish hair, hazel eyes (wait a sec...is there some green in there too?!), a two-toned? skin tone, and glasses on her face smiled wide as she raced over to hug the daylights out of him, the same time he sprung up and dashed around the counter to hug her back with vigor to match.

"Uh. Yeah, it is! Holy crap, is that really you? Kaye Mari Senbi! How have you been? I haven't seen you ever since that day I met you for the first time in person! We always talked over the phone after that! Remember that?" Drawing away from each other, they high-five one another.

The young woman, who now looked WAY different than he remembered her, laughed and smiled. Gazing into nothingness, she sighed. "Oh yeah. I remember! Gosh, I was so much more shy back then!"

Ukai scoffed. "Nah, not really. Maybe at first, but when we got to the swing set and all that? You became a spitfire of energy!"

Both of them thought back to that time.....

________________Flashback___________________  
A young Keishin runs around a playground, laughing as his mother chased him around. Then, as they took a breather, out of the blue, another car pulled up in the parking lot.  
A woman got out of the car, as well as a girl. She looked excited, but as soon as she saw him, she skidded to a stop and hid behind her mother, who had greeted his mother good-naturedly.

"Keishin, dear? This is an old friend of mine, Karura Senbi, and her daughter, Kaye Senbi. Please play nice with Kaye while us adults catch up, will you?"

"Yeah, sure mom!" He exclaimed, and went over to the girl, who was sitting on the bench and swinging her feet. "Hey there! My name is Keishin Ukai and I'm 12 years old! My mom told me your name is Kaye, but how old are you?" He inquired.  
The young girl looked startled by his enthusiasm, but answered. "Um... My name is Kaye and I'm 10 years old... Want to go on the swing set?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

He grinned. As he exclaimed his excitement in a yes, her eyes lit up like he had never seen before. She raced over to the swing set, and began to swing beside him as he did so as well.

After a while of playing______________-

"Hey... I know this... sounds weird and all... but... Want to... be my..friend?... I don't... have any.... real friends..." she called over the wind rushing around them as they swung on the swing set once more.

Keishin skidded to a halt, just as she did as well to hear his reply clearly. "HUH?! What do you mean, you don't have any real friends?! I'm already your friend, aren't I?!"

Kaye looked at him incredulously, then started laughing. She nodded and grinned as they both started laughing.

\------

"I'll see you again, Keishin! Talk to you later!" Kaye called out, as she walked away with her mother, who seemed upset for some reason as she got in the car.

"Count on it, Kaye! Call me soon!" Keishin called back, waving farewell as their car pulled away.

Little did Keishin Ukai know that that was the first and last time he would ever see Kaye again in person....  
_______Flashback End______________

Jerking out of reminiscing, Kaye Senbi looked at Keishin Ukai for the second time in a long while. 'Holy crap, has he grown! In more ways than one, I'd imagine...Ack! Stop that, Kaye! Just ask for his number already!'

At the same time, Ukai was thinking along the same lines. 'Damn, has she grown! And she's bulked up too, look at those thick thighs of hers...Ah! Don't even go there, Keishin Ukai! Ask her for her number!'  
......  
"So, can I have your number?!" They both froze up as they both asked each other the same thing.

A moment of silence followed.


	2. An Old Friend Returns-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye explains what happened for their communication loss, then offers a deal that Ukai can't refuse to pass up!

Both broke out laughing, and it took a good minute or two to get their breathing under control. As Kaye caught her breath, Ukai asked, "Hey, not that I'm glad to see you again, cause I am, but how come I never saw you in the flesh ever again? It's kind of confusing to be, to be honest..."  
She sighed and straightened up. "Honestly, that was all my mom's doing. You see, I have a disorder called Asperger's Syndrome, it's a part of the autism spectrum. My mom was worried that my disorder would ruin friendships, and when we first met...My mom told your mom and, according to my mom, your mom didn't like the fact that her son was hanging out with a kid with a problem. So....let's just say I was even lucky to call and talk to you. I'm sorry I never told you, but then again, I was a 10 year old girl that barely even understood what I had."

Ukai was floored. "Hang on! You did stutter a lot, but I just thought you were nervous to be around me! Are you telling me that that was part of your disorder thing? Cause you don't exactly do that now! You seem fine!"

"To answer all your observations...First off, I should tell you about what is specific to my Asperger's Syndrome: My main concerns and problems were my socialization skills. I can't communicate as well as I would like to, and most of my childhood I was teased and bullied for it. I was also way worse off than I am now, gosh I had tantrums and was quite the emotional wreck! I went to therapy, too, which helped a bit.... As I grew older, I learned about myself along the way. All in all, I don't like to talk about my past too much and I'm just me!"

Ukai was quiet for a moment, absorbing all this information, then shrugged and grinned at her. "As long as you are ok, I'm all good!" "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for practice!" he yelped, glancing at his watch and hurrying around the counter.  
She looked confused. "Practice? What practice?"

He looked up. "Oh yeah. I'm the Boys' Volleyball Coach for Kurasuno. They were doing pretty good, but lately there's been so much tension between the team, you could cut the air with a knife! I don't know what's going on with them, and I really have no idea what to do about it..."   
He trailed off, looking defeated. "If they don't get their acts together, we might not get to go to any tournament, not while they are acting around one another," "And you are worried that they won't be able to keep up their grades as well?" she finished, looking slightly interested.   
He stared at her. "Yeah, but...how did you know?" 

She chuckled slightly. "It's all over your face, Keishin! Your facial expressions give it away! Wish I could help you out, I'm an expert listener to anyone who needs to talk to someone who doesn't judge!" 

Ukai jolted upward and pointed at her suddenly. "That's it! You might be the one to help us out! Would you really be willing and able to talk with the team?! It would really help me out, as well as the kids! But...are you sure about this? You're gonna be dealing with high school kids and their emotions. You up for that?" 

She grinned. "If you didn't just hear me say I'm a great listener and I'd be more than happy to help out, you must be going deaf, Keishin!"  
"Of course I'm all for it! Just text me time and place to meet up, or better yet, come over to my place for a sleepover! It gets lonely being all by myself a freaking huge house! I mean, when I'm not cleaning that is..."

Swapping each others' phones, they gave out phone numbers and agreed to the deal. 

As Kaye left the store, waving goodbye through the sliding glass doors as Ukai locked up, he thought to himself, 'This could either go really good...or really bad...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like things are turning around....  
Are they for better or for worse?  
How will the team react? What has been going on?


	3. Team Meeting Gone....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai addresses the issues of the team.

Keishin Ukai started walking toward the gym where the Boys' Volleyball Team usually practiced, and his mind was whirling with thoughts on how to address his concerns and ideas for the team to understand that what was going to have to be done, was for the whole teams' benefit. 

After he and Kaye had gone their seperate ways, he had called Takeda and explained what was going on. Needless to say, the teacher had been surprised but relieved that Ukai had found someone to help out the teams' emotional compromise, and was quite interested in how she would be able to help.

So, Takeda had told Ukai to allow Kaye to come to Kurasuno and see for herself what was happening, as it might be easier for her to see things first-hand and in person. Plus, it wouldn't be practical for the whole team to stay in one house together right off the bat, as it might cause more problems being in a strange environment. Ukai agreed and gave Kaye a call to explain the redirection of how she was going to help. Thankfully, Kaye took it in stride and accepted the terms.

Jolted out of his thoughts as he heard faint smacks of volleyballs inside the gym, he gave an internal smirk. 'Well, knowing these crazy kids and their antics by now, they will eventually come to terms with her. Especially two of them...' He slammed the door open wide and barked out, "All right, you crazy kids! Stop what you're doing and get over here! Team meeting!" 

"Coach!?"   
"Jeez, when did he get here?!"  
"What a shocking entrance!"  
"That scared the shit out of me!"  
"Morons..."  
___

"Ok, now that everyone is here and accounted for, I have some things to say! No one is leaving here until I say say you can,if you don't like it, then consider you banned from here until you'd like to cooperate!"  
Mutters of quiet shock fluttered around, but heads nodded in grudging agreement. 

Satisfied with the results, Ukai spoke up, "I don't know if any of you have noticed it, but there has been some real-live tension going on within this whole team, and it's effecting you all to the point where all of you suck! Being distracted is one thing, but total obliviousness and ignoring one another isn't going to work!"  
"So! Since I apparently am not cut out for any of this touchy-feely stuff, I've been trying to figure out how to address these issues, to no avail. However..." He turned to the gym door as it opened, screeching slightly, and grinned. "There is someone that I've found that might just be able to help you all out with that!"

Takeda stepped inside and announced, "Everyone! Meet Kaye Senbi, your new therapist-manager!" He stepped out of the way, revealing a girl...or was it a grown woman? Hard to tell with her height...  
Who smiled and said, "Hey there! Hope I'm not interrupting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the boys react to Kaye? Will things go right...or wrong?


	4. ...Right or Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made, and a guessing game is played....  
with surprising results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...I know that the title of the chapter is weird, but I had to keep it going from the last chapter title! So forgive me!   
Enjoy!

Silence.   
Dead silence reigned inside the gym.   
Then, a barely noticeable chirp of a cricket outside sounded.  
And... all heck broke loose.

"Oh My God! A Grown Woman! She's so pretty!" Yu Nishinoya shrieked alongside Ryunosuke Tanaka, then both of them shot forward like a rocket toward her, their arms outstretched and huge grins on their faces.  
"Aiiiiiiii!" Kaye screeched in surprise, dropped everything she had, and ran.

Running away from both crazed boys, Kaye shouted back at the rest of the team (who were just sitting there, dumbfounded by everything taking place), "DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE MORONS! HELP MEEEE!"   
Instantly breaking out of his daze, Daichi Sawamura jumped up and pointed at Tanaka and Nishinoya. "GET'EM ENNOSHITA! ASAHI, HELP OUT TOO! SUGA, SNAP EVERYONE OUT OF IT!"

Some time later....

"I'm SO Very Sorry, Ms. Senbi! These two are idiots!" Daichi bowed, clutching both Tanaka and Nishinoya in a claw-like grip and not letting go.  
"Please forgive us!" Tanaka and Nishinoya cried, limp in the Captain's hold and looking like scolded puppies.

"We're sorry too for not helping you out right away! We were just shocked, is all.." Koshi Sugawara said, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrased manner with a sheepish grin on his face. Everyone else had similar faces of guilt, all except Tsukishima who kept up a stoic facade. 'Dumbasses.'

Kaye Senbi looked up from where she sat on the bleachers, recovering her breath after the chase around the gym. "Don't...worry...about it...Just let me...catch my...breath..."

"Here you go, Kaye." Ittetsu Takeda handed the woman a water bottle, which she gratefully took and drank from. After some swallows of water, Kaye sighed. "Ah, that hit the spot! Thanks for the water! I appreciate it....um..."   
Takeda smiled at the young woman. "Oh! My name is Ittetsu Takeda, and I'm the Club Advisor! Nice to finally meet you, Coach Ukai told me about you coming to help out, and I'm grateful for it!"

Kaye snapped her fingers slightly. "Ah-Ha! So you're the one Keishin told me about and you're also the one to greet me this morning, gosh I'm such a moron! Thank you for the opportunity to help out! Let me know if I can help you out with anything else you might need!" "Of course, it's no problem! Let me introduce you to the Boys' Volleyball Club!"

He turned to the team and introduced them one by one.

"Daichi Sawamura is the one holding the two troublemakers. He is the Captain." "Hey there! Stop squirming you two!"  
"Koshi Sugawara is the one with the ash-silver hair. He is the Vice-Captain." "Nice ta meet you."  
"Asahi Azumane is the tall, intimidating one who is really a big softy. He's our Ace." "....hello..."  
"Yu Nishinoya is the one who has the two-tone orange and brown hair. He's our Libero." "Hiya sweetheart, nice to meet you! Ouch, Daichi! Cut it out!"  
"Ryunosuke Tanaka is the guy with the buzzcut and a loud attitude but means well. He is one of our Wing Spikers." "Fine, Daichi! Geez! Oh uh, hi? Sorry that I chased you! Hope we can still be friends?"  
"Chikara Ennoshita is the one with black hair and has a sleepy look on his face. He is also one of our Wing Spikers." "Oh, um, hi?"   
"Kazuhito Narita is the easygoing guy with matching eyes and eyebrown if you look close enough. He is one of our Middle Blockers." "Don't mind Ennoshita, he's always like that. Glad to have you on board!"  
"Hisashi Kinoshita is the one with spiky brown hair. He is a Wing Spiker." "What's up."  
"Tobio Kageyama is the tall guy with the scowl on his face. He is a Setter just like Sugawara." "...."  
"Shoyo Hinata is the ginger and our Decoy." "Hi there! Nice to meet you!"  
"Kei Tsukishima is the tall and lanky blonde who has the blank look on his face most of the time. He is a Middle Blocker." "Hmm..."  
"Tadashi Yamaguchi is the one who stands beside Tsukishima and has freckles. He is our Pinch Server." "Hello. Don't mind Tsukki, he's always like that! Glad to see you, I mean meet you..."  
"Kiyoko Shimizu is the tall girl with glasses. She is the Manager." "Hi."  
"Hitoka Yachi is the short blonde girl who's hiding behind Kiyoko. She's the Assistant Manager and will be Next Year's Manager." "Oh! Um! Hello Miss!"

After he was done, he turned back to the young woman. "Well, that's everyone! What about you?"  
She gave a grin as she stood up. "Right on! Well then, It's very nice to meet you all! My name is Kaye Mari Senbi! That's spelled: K-A-Y-E. M-A-R-I. S-E-N-B-I. Just for clarification's sake, as my name is spelled more weird than most! But you can just call me Kazie for short, if you'd like!" 

She suddenly pointed at Hinata. "Now then, I got a question for the one with the ginger hair!" "Who, me?" He asked, pointing to himself. She giggled. "Who else would I be talking to? A imaginary ghost with ginger hair? Nah! Of course it's you, silly! Here's the question: How old Am I?"

'How old is she? She looks to be around Asahi's age, and yet she knows Coach Ukai...Hmmm...'  
"Oi, dumbass Hinata!" "Meep!" "Just guess already would you? We need to get back to practicing!" Tobio Kageyama barked, and Shoyo Hinata shot back, "Hey! She asked me a question! But fine!" He turned back to Kaye, who was waiting patiently for their bickering to stop. 

Hinata pointed at her. "I guess you are...20 years old! Am I right?!"

Kaye crossed her fingers and made a buzzing noise. "Wrong! You see, I'm actually 23 years old! But thx for guessing!"

"Huh?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as expected of that duo, am I right! Gosh that was quite a chapter! What do you think's gonna happen next?


End file.
